


The Taste of a Nightmare - Stucky Version

by Maplemind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplemind/pseuds/Maplemind
Summary: [Stucky version of my fic of the same name.]Steve is woken by Bucky hesitantly seeking refuge after a nightmare. UN-BETA'D!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	The Taste of a Nightmare - Stucky Version

Steve wasn’t what you’d call a light sleeper; perpetually aware of his surroundings even in sleep. He supposed it came from fighting through the war, camped out in the open air with only his Howling Commandos to watch his back.

So it was no surprise that he was awake and knew who the intruder was from the moment his door silently opened. The “trying-to-be-quiet” footsteps of a former brainwashed killing machine were also a dead giveaway, but the hesitant pause beside the bed was an advance warning Steve would never need from his partner. Without even opening his eyes, he shuffled himself to the other side of the bed and held up the covers, dropping them only when the other man was safely ensconced inside. Steve allowed his arm to settle close enough to Bucky that he could feel the prickle along his skin from the close proximity, but was careful not to touch. All day Bucky had sensed that it would be a bad night, and chose to sleep - or some approximation of sleep - in his own room rather than deprive them both of much needed rest.

“Nightmare?” The blond’s voice was a whisper in the dark.

“... yeah.” The response barely audible.

“Wanna talk about it?” Steve’s head tilted in the direction of the rough voice.

“... they took you. To replace me coz I got away. They made me watch.” There was a catch in his voice; evidence of sobs, or shock-induced-vomiting. Steve refused to make a decision on which.

Steve breathed a heavy sigh. Another variation of the same old nightmare. The mind can be a person’s own worst enemy. Ingrained response led him to almost-subconsciously roll onto his side, feeling his bed-fellow’s breath ghosting over his face at the closeness. His hands found Bucky’s under the covers, and he pulled the metal one into his firm grip as he tugged the flesh palm until it was pressed against his chest - directly over his powerful heart.

There was no need for words, as the minutes passed and Steve heard his lover’s breathing gradually even out, metal grip going slack in his grasp. The flesh hand, however, never left his chest. Steve slept most peacefully on the nights Bucky was close - safe. 

When he woke the next morning, it was to ocean-blue eyes assessing his face. Neither felt the need to express their gratitude, a nod exchanged before the former assassin gave the smallest, purest smile and shuffled himself into the warm embrace of the man he’d loved for a lifetime.


End file.
